Behind The Scene of So Hot
by Sheira Kim
Summary: Cerita dibalik penampilan VIXX Girls di SBS. Mengapa Leo tidak ikut tampil dan sebagainya. DLDR, okay ? Ini Leo-N, YAOI haha. New FF from Sheira Kim


**Behind The Scene of So Hot**

**Author :** Sheira Kim

**Cast :** Leo-N (VIXX) and other members.

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer :** Leo-N saling memiliki, tapi Ravi calon suami saya *eh

**Warn ! Ini YAOI.**

**Last, review please ^^**

Hari ini VIXX akan tampil sebagai _girl group_ di SBS Star Face Off spesial Chusok. Kelima membernya (minus Leo) akan berubah menjadi VIXX Girls dan membawakan lagu So Hot milik Wonder Girls. Menurut berita yang beredar, Leo tidak ikut ber-_crossdress_ ria karena mengalami cedera kaki seminggu sebelumnya. Tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah kekasih imutnya yang tidak rela jika Leo harus berdandan sebagai perempuan.

[Flashback]

"Taekwoon-ie kan laki-laki, dia tidak mungkin pakai rok.." itu yang N bilang sesaat setelah memutuskan untuk _cross dress_ sebagai Wonder Girls.

"Tapi Ravi hyung juga _crossdress_, Umma…Padahal kan dia juga laki-laki.." ini jelas Hyuk, anak bungsu Leo-N yang juga kekasih main rapper VIXX, Ravi. Ken, Hongbin, dan Ravi yang kebetulan juga ada disana hanya bisa diam dengan wajah jengah melihat perdebatan tidak penting antara leader dan maknae itu. Tidakkah keduanya sadar jika mereka juga laki-laki ?

"Tapi Ravi punya sisi imut, Hyukkie…Tidak seperti Leo-ku.." bibirnya ter-pout sempurna.

"Leo Appa juga…"

"Hyukkie, Hakyeon-ie.." suara Leo menginterupsi perdebatan mereka. "Aku memang tidak akan ikut tampil minggu depan. Kalian lupa kemarin aku cedera ?"

[Flashback End]

"Noona, aku mau menjadi seksi, ya ?" ucap N pada coordi noona yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan kostum mereka. Ah, ya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di _backstage_ untuk penampilan spesial mereka di Star Face Off Chusok spesial.

"Tidak, tidak. Hakyeon harus pakai baju tertutup, noona…Pakaikan dia legging, juga outer, ne.."

"Taekwoon-ie…"

"No, _baby_. Aku tidak rela fans di luar sana melihat tubuh seksimu…"

Itulah _possessive_ Leo, kekasih leader N yang disetiap kesempatan selalui tampak _cool_, berkharisma, dan tak banyak bicara.

"Taekwoon-ie…Jebaaal, sekali saja, ne ?" Oh, tidak. Keposesifan Leo mulai melunak karena _puppy eyes_ kekasihnya.

Leo menelan ludahnya kasar, kemudian berkata, "Tidak. Noona, pastikan kekasihku memakai pakaian yang tadi ku pilihkan, ne ?" Coordi noona hanya bisa mengangguk dengan pasrah, tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Leo yang masih dalam mode posesifnya.

"Dan kau _baby_, jangan sekali-kali mencoba menarikan 24 hours nya Sunmi noona. Arrachi ?" N mengangguk setengah hati. Tapi bukan N namanya jika tidak melanggar peraturan kekasihnya, meski ia tahu pasti resikonya. Yah…kekasih posesifnya itu pasti akan menghukumnya diatas ranjang setiap ia melakukan _dance_ yang menurut Leo terlalu seksi itu.

Benar saja, setelah penampilan "So Hot" mereka, N menyempatkan untuk bertransformasi sesaat dan menarikan 24 hours dengan sempurna, lengkap dengan gerakan pinggul yang menggoda iman. Seluruh laki-laki bahkan menatap lapar ke arahnya, dan seorang laki-laki di belakang panggung sudah siap menghukum N dengan keras. Ah, pesona kekasih Jung Leo memang tidak bisa diragukan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, satu persatu member mulai kembali ke belakang panggung. Ravi yang turun pertama kali langsung mengkeret saat berpapasan dengan Leo di ujung tangga.

"Wonshik-ah, katakan pada manajer jika aku dan Hakyeon tidak pulang malam ini, ne ?" nadanya lembut, namun membuat bulu kuduk Ravi berdiri semua.

"N-ne, hyung. K-kalian akan menginap d-di apartemen ?" pertanyaan Ravi hanya dijawab dengan anggukan Leo, dan diikuti dengan teriakan manja N dibelakangnya.

"Taekwoon-ie~ bagaimana tadi penampilanku ?" tanyanya manja.

Leo hanya diam, mulai bertingkah dingin seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Perasaannya campur aduk saat ini. Antara marah karena kekasihnya melanggar peraturan, bahagia karena si seksi N adalah miliknya, dan penuh gairah karena penampilan seksi kekasihnya.

"Taekwoon-ie~" N menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Leo dengan manja, kemudian menempelkan kepalanya dia bahu Leo.

Leo membuang nafasnya kasar kemudian segera menarik N pergi. "Kami pulang duluan, ne. Katakan pada manajer kami ada urusan penting !" teriak Leo, kemudian menyambar _coat _milik mereka dan segera masuk ke dalam taksi yang sudah ia pesan.

"Umma dan Appa kemana, hyung ?" Hyuk bertanya saat perjalanan pulang ke dorm.

"Mereka ada urusan sangat penting, _baby_…" Ravi berkata. '_Semoga besok kau baik-baik saja, hyung…'_ lanjutnya dalam hati, berdo'a akan keselamatan hidup leadernya.

-FIN-


End file.
